just me and u
by aoko clyne
Summary: gmana yah rasanya jika sahabat yang kita sayang terluka, yuu baca fic pertama aq hehe ditunggu review nya
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Academy Clyne High School adalah sekolah paling terkemuka dan bergengsing seantero aprilius, di dirikan oleh siegel clyne yang juga merupakan senator Negara tersebut dan dia termasuk di partai yang memiliki banyak suara karena prinsipnya yang selalu menyalurkan aspirasi rakyat dan membuat aspirasi rakyat menjadi kenyataan, tak hanya itu kewibaan dan kejujurannya sangat dikenal seluruh rakyat. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak rakyat yang berpihak padanya dan tentu saja akan ada saja pihak yang ingin menjatuhkannya. Siegel sama punya dua pendukung utama yaitu dari zala corporation dan yamato corporation. Zala corporation merupakan organisasi keamanaan Negara yang turun temurun mendukung Negara tersebut secara personal kemudian yamato corporation merupakan organisasi dalam bidang penelitian dan kedokteran di Negara tersebut.

Cerita dimulai ketika keluarga tersebut memiliki pewaris tunggal, banyak pihak yang iri dengan mereka dan ingin menjatuhkannya karena anak-anak mereka memiliki intelegensi diatas rata-rata dan banyak menarik perhatian semua orang secara otomatis. Hal itu membuat para pihak ingin mengahancurkan para pewaris, tentu saja para orang tua tidak akan tinggal diam tapi pasti ada masalah di setiap rencana maklum saat itu mereka masih anak- anak dan..

**13 tahun yang lalu**

" Tuan muda – tuan dimana anda!" seorang nany memangil dengan wajah yang amat cemas dan di balik semak-semak kedua anak manis tersebut sedang bersembunyi sambil tertawa-tawa mengejek kepada nany nya.

" kira rencana kita berhasil, yeah"

"ano! Athrun apa tidak apa?" sambil menepuk bahu kira athrun

" tenang aja, kawan, ow yah aku baru ingat dikota sedang diadakan pesta rakyat. Kau tau aku ingin sekali kesana..ne kira plis-plis." Sambil berjingkrak2x

" HAH" kira menghelai napas, jika sahabatnya sudah meminta sampai seperti itu tidak mungkin kira akan menolaknya.

" baiklah, apa pun deh!" tapi ingat kita harus pulang sebelum jam 5, karena aku tidak akan melindungi mu jika bibi dan om memarahi mu ingat." Sambil mengacungkan satu jari dengan tangan di pinggang.

" kyaaa! Makasih kira" sambil memeluk kira

" ayo! Nanti keburu malam"

Sambil tertawa dan berlari kedua anak muda itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan tanpa mereka sadari bahwa bahaya sedang mengincar mereka.

"kira! Lihat- lihat ada kembang api, kira ayo kemari ada yang menjual arum manis, kira.." sambil berlarian dari satu tempat ke tempat lain athrun terlihat amat sangat kegirangan. Hal itu membuat kira pun amat sangat bahagia sambil tersenyum kira memandangi sahabatnya yang tertawa lepas. Dalam hati kira berkata "baru kali ini ia melihat athrun seperti itu, sungguh bahagia" Tapi kira melihat hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat di balik pohon seseorang sedang menodongkan sinar bertitik merah kearah kepala athrun dan kira ingat pesan ayahnya seketika saat sedang di pusat penelitian.

" kira, ingat ini ada berbagai macam pistol dan yang ini pistol yang mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah berbentuk titik digunakan oleh para snaper bisa menembak dari jarak bahkan berkilometer jauhnya dan bisa membuat korban yang dibidiknya mati seketika karena ke akuratannya mencapai 99,9%. Ayah telah melakukan penelitian itu dan meminta om zala menghentikan produksi karena amat sangat berbahaya."

Perlu diketahui sejak kecil kira memang sudah diajarkan berbagai hal oleh orang tuanya, mulai dari teknik pertahanan diri seperti karate, taekwondo dan aikido kemudian musik. Kira ahli dalam permainan piano dan kalo memasak ia berlajar autodidak karena orang tua yang sibuk membuat kira harus menyiapkan segalanya sendiri, maklum ayahnya Hibiki yamato adalah seorang kepala rumah sakit dan kepala riset penelitian dan perkembangan teknologi sedangkan Via yamato seorang presdir perusahaan Tekno biasanya hasil penelitian ayah akan dijual oleh ibunya.

Kira tidak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun malah merasa senang, orang tuanya sempat khawatir karena tidak memberikan perhatian yang tepat kepadanya tapi karena kira berbeda dengan anak lain, ia lebih dewasa dan pengertian berbeda dengan athrun yang lebih banyak melanggar dan tidak mau menurut. Mungkin karena itu lah meraka bisa cocok, kira seperti kakak untuk athrun sehingaa Patrick dan lorena zala sangat mempercayakan athrun pada kira.

**\**


	2. Chapter 2

" ATHRUN AWAS!" kira mendorong athrun dan

DOOR! BRUAKKK!

Athrun yang saat itu terjatuh memegang kepalanya sambil berkata aduh dan

"kira apa sih yang kau lakukan, kenapa mendorong ku dan tadi suara apa yah? Kira ?" saat melihat ke bawah kakinya kira memejamkan mata dengan darah di kepalanya yang sudah merembes ke aspal

" kira" dengan wajah yang amat pucat dan khawatir athrun membalikina tubuh kira dan ia sandarkan ke pangkuannya

" kira ayo bangun, hei ayo!" tidak ada jawaban dan athrun semakin mengoyangkan tubunya lalu ia melihat darah sudah merembes ke baju serta tangannya.

"KIRAA!, kumohon siapa saja tolong kami, sambil menangis

Semua orang berkerumun dan

Nguing..NGUING! suara ambulance maksudnya

Di lorong rumah sakit, terlihat seorang anak dengan rambut birunya tertunduk dengan wajah penyesalan yang teramat sangat tanpa sedikit pun air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia hanya tertunduk di kursi panjang itu sambil memandangi satu ruangan dengan lampu berwarna merah.

" athrun" Patrick hanya bisa memandangi wajah putra semata wayangnya dengan cemas sambil menepuk bahunya, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah anaknya begitu menderita.

" tenanglah, kira itu anak yang kuat dia pasti bisa melewatinya kau harus percaya itu _my dear"_ via memeluk athrun dari samping dan anak itu hanya diam

Lalu tiba lah saat yang ditunggu lampu ruangan itu mati dan tubuh kira dibawa keruang perawatan, ibu kira mendorong kasur itu dengan mata yang sembab karena air mata disusul dengan ayah kira

" bagaimana keadaan kira?" Patrick menanyakannya

" ah, tenanglah dia anak yang kuat memang ada cedera di bagian kepalnya tapi bisa diatasi karena peluru tidak sampai ke otaknya hanya lukanya memang cukup dalam, untung saja anak ini gesit mendorong athrun tepat pada waktunya."

" hibiki, kau tau aku sangat berterimakasih pada anakmu bahkan dalam kurun 1 dekade pu tidak bisa membalas budinya"

" haha kau berlebihan" lalu hibiki melihak athrun yang hanya diam terpaku memandangi kira yang dibawa ke ruang perawatan

Hibiki pun mendatangi athrun sebelumnya ia melirik Patrick dan Patrick hanya tersenyum pasrah

Hibiki berlutut agar sejajar dengan athrun " athrun, tenang lah kira baik-baik saja besok pagi kau sudah bisa menemuinya, istirahatlah kau pun mengalami hal yang cukup sulit." Athrun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di samping ibunya.

" ah Patrick ini sample peluru yang mengenai kira ada signal nya tadi aku sudah menggunakan bahan kimia agar bisa mengetahui itu, tolong yah"

" haha hibiki, tentu saja dengan mudah aku akan menemukannya"

Tiba-tiba saja athrun berlari menjauhi ibunya dan

" Ayah! Biarkan aku membantu mu dalam pencarian itu, aku akan menghabisi orang yang telah menyakiti kira siapa pun dia akan ku hancurkan"

Patrick hanya membelalakn mata, baru kali ia melihat anaknya penuh amarah dan terlihat raut wajah seorang pewaris pertahanan hati Patrick berkata _anak ku yang kekanak-kanakan sudah dewasa berkat kira, sudah kuduga kira memang anak yang tepat untuk mendewasakan athrun_

" BAIK! Ayah setuju melihat semangat mu, mulai besok kau akan mengalami pelatihan berat, kau harus menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang kamu sayangi."

Tanpa keraguan " aku siap"

**Keesokan paginya**

**Kira frame **

Semuanya terasa buram tapi lama kelamaan aku melihat cahaya putih dimana-mana dan angin berhembus damai sekali tapi saat aku ingin bangun " aduh" rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali seperti ditusuk oleh seribu jarum dan aku melihat ibu ku, ah ibu yang sangat aku sayangi tidur di kasur ku, ingin sekali ku membanggunkannya tapi tidak tega dan tampaknya ibu ku segera bangun karena mendengar suara aduh ku tadi.

" ah kira ! my dear oh my god, sambil memeluk"

" aduh ibu, aku malu ni" tiba-tiba ibu melepas pelukannya ku lihat matanya bengkak karena menangis dan ia berlari keluar

" ibu mau kemana sih, ah!" kira mengaduh sambil menempelkan tangan ke sumber sakitnya itu, dan tiba-tiba seantero rumah sakit gempar seperti ada kerusuhan

" ah ada pa si ribut sekali" tanpa kira sadari kamarnya yang tadinya sangat luas sudah dipenuhi dokter tidak satu tapi sekitar 20 orang kalau ia tidak salah menghitung.

Dalam hati, ah ayah mulai berlebihan

" kira, kira" tuh kan ayah datang sambil berlari

" ayah tenang lah, aku baik-baik saja memang sedikit sakit di bagian kepala dan badan ku terasa kaku sekali."

Tanpa kira sadari keseluruh dokter mencatat keluhannya dan ia merasa seperti dokter yang sedang memberi kuliah.

Lalu ayah " cepat periksa"

"Siap dokter kepala sambil menundukan kepala"

" hah!" kira menghelai napas, kira akhirnya teringat sesuatu

"ah ibu dimana athrun?"

"oh my dear, kau tahu athrun sangat terpukul melihat mu dan ia memberikan surat ini pada ibu"

Dalam hati " hah! Pasti dia merasa sangat bersalah padahal tidak perlu begitu, sambil membuka amplop kira membaca."

_Dear my friend_

_Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat membuka mata, tapi rasa bersalah ku padamu teramat dalam. Karena aku yang lemah membuat mu menderita seperti ini, kira aku pergi untuk berlatih bersama ayah di amerika tunggu lah aku menjadi kuat dan aku akan menunjukan padamu, aku akan melindungi mu. Saat sekolah smp dimulai aku akan datang._

_ Athrun zala _

dia melindungi ku, harusnya aku kan. Athrun aku tidak akan kalah hebat


	3. Chapter 3

**Athrun frame**

di bandara, " nak kau tidak menemui kira dulu, dia sudah siuman tadi hibiki menelpon"

"ah ayah, sebaiknya tidak sebab jika aku menemuinya sekarang aku akan menangis lagi pula aku sudah memutuskannya dan aku sudah menitipikan pesan."

"baiklah ayah mendukung mu, ini passport hati-hati lah nak"

" ya ayah, salam buat ibu aku akan pulang saat sekolah smp dimulai"

" tunggu lah kira"

**10 tahun kemudian **

**Kira frame **

_Sudah 10 tahun berlalu tapi ayah tetap saja, berlebihan sampai memasang alat deteksi pada telinga ku, aku kan tidak suka pakai anting, _

" hei (dengan nada membantak) anak jelek gendut jerawatan, kau pikir kau siapa kau ini jelek tapi masih saja berlagak seperti seorang putri, diantar- jemput kesekolah itu dilarang kau tau, hanya aku yang boleh ingat!"

Duakkkk! ketiga anak lainnya menendang dan melemparkan saus ke rambut gadis pink bergelomang itu dan

"hai, kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan hentikan" sambil berlari kira mengusir keempat anak itu dan mereka berlari"

" dasar anak-anak tidak sopan" kira melirik

"hai kau tidak apa" saat melihat anak itu, kira seperti melihat athrun ketika kecil, dulu athrun pun suka diganggu dan aku melindunginya. Kira berpikir kalau anak ini berantakan sekali dan ia mengulurkan sapu tangannya

" ayo kemari" kira mengajak anak itu duduk ditaman

Sambil membasahi sapu tangan kira mengusap wajah anak itu, anak itu hanya diam membisu tak satu pun air mata keluar dari pipinya hanya getaran tubuhnya lah yang dirasakan kira. Tanpa sadar kira pun memeluk anak itu.

" tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja, menangis lah aku tahu kau itu kuat tapi menangis bukan hal yang memalukan"

Lalu anak itu menangis sejadinya, setelah tenang kira memperkenalkan diri

" hai namaku kira yamato kamu?"

" aku lacus clyne"

"wah, nama yang bagus"

"tapi wajah dan tubuh ku tidak"

" siapa yang bilang begitu, hai kau cantik ko hanya saja perlu sihir untuk melengkapi semuanya"

" sihir?"

" iya, kemari aku ceritakan sesuatu, seorang putri yang luar biasa adalah putri yang bisa mengubah semua yang negative menjadi positive kemudian dengan kelebihannya dia akan melindungi dirinya dan orang yang ia sayang"

" aku, mau jadi putri"

"ah tentu bisa, tapi butuh usaha yang keras kau mau?"

Anak itu mengangguk keras

" ayo kita pulang kerumah mu, aku akan menjelaskan mengenai pakaian mu kepada ayah mu"

" ngomong-ngomong terima kasih"

"iya aku tahu haha"

" wow! Ini rumah mu?"

" ano"

"mm" sambil melirik ke anak itu

" tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak, umurku hanya beda 3 tahun dari mu"

"hahaha, maaf kan aku"

Saat mereka berdua masuk keadaan rumah itu amat sibuk dalam hati kira _ada apa ini_ lalu ia melirik gadis itu

" hah" ia menghelai napas

"lagi-lagi ayah"

Lalu seorang maid melihat lacus dengan tampang sangat kaget, cemas lalu berubah ingin menangis kemudian berlari

" tuan-tuan, nona"

" hai ayah" dengan baju compang-camping

" lacus! Sambil berlari ia langsung memeluk putrinya dan sungguh kira melihat titik air mata di wajah bapak berumur hampir sama dengan orang tuanya

" ah! Ayah lepaskan kenal kan ini…" belum selesai lacus memperkenalkan ayahnya sudah memberi tanda pada para pengawal dan tidak sampai hitungan detik para pengawal sudah menodangkan pistol kearah kira

" hei..hei tenang"

" ayah! Hentikan kira lah yah menolong ku"

" APA!" lalu sang ayah memberi tanda untuk para pengawal untuk pergi

_Wah-wah dia sungguh putri asli_

" Maaf kan sikap saya, nak.."

"kenalkan saya kira yamato"

" yamato?" dengan ekspersi kaget kau anak dari dokter hibiki

" ah iya" sambil menggaruk kepala, itu menunjukan kira malu

" ah ayah kenal?"

"iya lacus, paman hibiki adalah teman ayah, lacus sebaiknya kau mengikuti paula untuk berganti baju kau tidak inginkan kira melihat mu terus seperti itu."

lacus memerah " ayah!" lalu pergi berlari bersama nany nya paula

" kira ayo masuk, aku ingin mengajak mu minum teh sambil sedikit bercerita dan kau tau sambil meminta maaf soal sikap ku yang tadi"

" ah paman, tidak apa ko. Itu biasa" _aku pernah mendapat hal buruk ketika pertama kali masuk rumah athrun, hampir saja aku terbunuh. Ini sih tidak ada apa2x nya_

Karena tidak bisa menolak akhirnya kira mengikuti ayah lacus clyne masuk dan melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa bahkan taman di paris pun kalah, taman nya indah sekali

" ayo duduk"

"iya paman, wah taman dirumah paman sangat luar biasa"

"ah ini, ide lacus"

" wah hebat sekali putri anda"

" kira sebenarnya, aku sangat malu boleh kah aku meminta tolong padamu, kau kan anak dari dokter yang paling terkemuka dan aku pun pernah mendengar di umur mu yang baru menginjak 15 tahun kau sudah bisa membantu ayahmu."

" paman jangan berlebihan aku masih perlu belajar, tentu saja aku akan membantu paman"

" tolong" sambil berlutut

" eh paman hentikan, ayo bangun, paman jangan begini"

"Aku akan bangun jika, kau mau membantuku"

" Paman sudah kubilang aku pasti membantu paman semaksimal mungkin"

" Janji"

"Janji" dan mereka pun berjabat tangan

" Kira, sungguh aku tidak tahan melihat keadaan putriku yang beranjak remaja, ia seperti ( diam beberapa detik) mayat hidup"

Kira mendengarkan dengan serius

" dalam prestasi ia tidak ada masalah, malah luar biasa tapi secara psikis dia seperti robot. Tidak menangis bahkan marah, kau tahu setiap pulang sekolah seragamnya selalu berantakan. Semakin lama semakin parah bahkan rambutnya pernah terpotong hampir setengah dibagian depan entah siapa yang melakukan, ingin sekali aku menghancurkan sampai ke akar orang yang telah membuat lacus begitu, tapi ia tetap tidak menangis bahkan mengeluh atau mengadu padaku. Aku pun bertanya apa yang harus ayah lakukan tapi ia hanya diam dan terlihat ekspresi kesepian dimatanya, sejak ibunya meninggal ia jarang sekali bercerita pada ku. Baru hari ini aku melihat matanya bercahaya seperti saat ibunya belum meninggal dan aku yakin itu karena mu kira."

" jadi paman ingin, aku bagaimana?"

" tinggal lah di kastil ini selama beberapa tahun, sampai lacus bisa mandiri dan lakukan operasi atau apa pun agar ia terlihat cantik"

Kira terdiam kaget, matanya membulat

"paman itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan dan sekolah ku?"

" hei, itu mudah kau tidak tahu bagaimana kekuasaan ku, aku bahkan bisa memindahkan seluruh lab penelitian mu kemari bahkan aku bisa membeli peralatan yang baru, untuk sekolah aku rasa, aku bisa membuat sekolah itu, kebetulan aku juga ingin memperluas ke arah pendidikan "

_Paman ini luar biasa berlebihannya seperti ayah ku saja_

" Bagaimana dengan orang tua ku"

" soal mereka, mereka sudah setuju."

" he!" kira kaget setengah mati

" hah! Baiklah tapi untuk operasi plastic aku tidak akan lakukan karena, sungguh putri anda sudah cantik hanya perlu perawatan dan kedisiplinan saja."

Tiba-tiba

"Kira!" sambil berlari lacus tersenyum gembira sekali

" ah, lacus wah kau jadi manis sekali"

Lacus langsung memeluk kira dan tertawa-tawa.

" ah lacus, aku akan mengajari kau bagaimana menjadi seorang putri dan aku akan tinggal disini bagaimana?"

" ayah! Aku sangat sengang, terimakasih" tanpa sadar lacus menitikan air mata

Selama kurang lebih 1 tahun akhirnya kira membuat lacus menjadi seorang princess, dia menjadi pribadi yang kuat.

_Wahhh! Tambah geje ga sih..sebenernya q pengen buat adegan action hmm tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya, aku akan buat chapter action plus adegan romantis antara mereka berempat. Hohoho (tertawa dengan latar petir dan gelap) lacus, kira, athrun, cagali..plaaak! (outhor) sakit..nyuuut..nyuuut! hehe _


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe…alo, makasih yang sebelumnya buat reviewnya hmm aku sungguh senang sekali ternyata ada yang membaca fic 1 ku..terimakasih kepada wulan chan " aku akan berusaha! Hingga akhir hehe

And..Rainers, " aku akan membuat yang panjang haha…arigatooo" guys ditunggu untuk review selanjutnya yah….

Selama kurang lebih 1 tahun akhirnya kira mengubah lacus menjadi seorang princess, dia menjadi pribadi yang kuat, lalu

" ah, kira ada apa?"

" paman sepertinya sudah waktunya?"

"tapi kira, lacus?"

"tenang lah, paman ia sudah menjadi gadis yang kuat"

Tanpa disadari lacus mendengar di balik pintu

" TIDAKKK!, kau tidak bisa pergi kira"

" maafkan aku lacus tapi.."

Tiba-tiba di sayap kastil sebelah kiri sudah di bom oleh seseorang dan langsung saja kira melindungi siegel dan lacus

" benar-benar, tidak sabaran. Bisa hancur rumah ini" (sebenarnya kira sudah mengetahui ini perbuatan athrun dari paman zala yang menghubunginya)

" paman, lacus aku pergi"

" tidak! Tidak! Terdengar suara keras lacus sambil berlari ia melihat kira diseret paksa oleh beberapa bodyguard

" ayah lakukan sesuatu"

"tidak bisa my princess (sambil menenangkan putrinya yang sedari tadi menangis), mereka adalah keluarga zala, dan ayah tidak mengerti apa hubungan kira dan putra tunggal keluarga itu"

" uhhh! Tidak! Ayah, aku ingin ayah jadi kepala Negara ini aku akan mendukung ayah dan menggunakan seluruh potensi ku agar ayah menang. Ayah harus menjadi orang yang berkuasa agar aku bisa bersama dengan nya, ayah aku menyukainya…. dia yang sudah menolong ku dari keterpurukan selama bertahun-tahun"

Siegel sangat kaget, (mendengar penjelasan putri tunggalnya)

" ayah aku minta ijin untuk sekolah di inggris selama beberapa tahun, aku minta ayah membuat sebuah sekolah saat ayah menjadi kepala Negara dengan investor keluarga yamato dan zala."

" kumohon"

" apa pun my princess, ayah akan lakukan"

**Sebelum kejadian itu**

**Athrun frame (Amerika, New York)**

"APA! Kira tidak ada di Aprilius, cepat cari kerahkan seluruh kemanan sekarang! Kalian mengerti"

" kira, kumohon dimana kau"

" tuan kira sudah ditemukan dia berada di January, di rumah senator clyne. Disana ia menjaga putri dari siegel."

" kira kebaikan mu, itu" (sambil menggaruk rambut yang sebenarnya tidak gatal)

" jemput dia sekarang juga kalau perlu seret"

**Back to..**

Saat di dalam mobil SUV hitam itu

" tuan yamato maafkan kami ini perintah dari tuan zala"

" hah, kenapa dia jadi protective sekali"

" dimana dia sekarang aku ingin bertemu?"

" dia sudah ada di kastil"

…..

Cklek kira membuka pintu rumahnya, ia tau kalau ayah dan ibunya sedang tidak di rumah dan ia melihat teman yang sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya dan pertama bertemu langsung aku diseret.

" yo athrun, apa kabar mu"

" KIRA!"

Athrun berlari dan memukulkan tinjunya di perut kira

" ADUHH! Apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar sakit sekali, ternyata kau sudah berlatih dengan keras athrun?"

" kau-kau membuatku sangat cemas" athrun langsung meremas wajahnya dengan tangan, begitu lah kebiasaan athrun ketika cemas

" ahhh! Athrun maaf kan aku yah"

" kau tahu banyak sekali orang yang ingin menjatuhkan mu tahu, tidak bisa kah aku jaga diri, bahkan sampai tinggal di rumah orang lain selama 1 tahun tanpa pengawasaan"

" hei dia bukan orang yang tidak di kenal, ayah ku kenal ko"

" tapi aku, tidak. Keluarga ku tidak, kira"

Melihat tangan athrun yang mengepal menahan amarah kira langsung memeluk athrun

" hei maafkan aku, sudah jangan marah lagi kenapa kau jadi emosian begini, apa saja sih yang kau pelajari"

" kira, tolong mulai hari ini kau jangan jauh dari jarak pandang ku, aku akan membuat jarak pandang ku seluas mungkin tapi kau jangan lari dari pandangan ku"

" oke, aku setuju"

" oh ya, ini jadwal sekolah kita mulai besok kita akan masuk sekolah yang sama dan aku akan menjemput mu"

" kau tidak perlu menjemput ku, aku akan punya mobi di depan"

" apa! Kau mau naik mobil tanpa atap ke sekolah"

" ympun athrun itu kan mobil sport, lagi pula aku suka"

" baiklah kuberi 2 pilihan pertama aku akan membelikan mobil merchedez atau kau pulang pergi bersama ku?"

" uh pilihan mu sulit, baiklah aku pilih pergi bersama mu"

Lalu kira melihat athrun sibuk dengan heandsfree di telinganya

" tolong periksa kastil ini, pastikan aman disetiap sudut jaga selama 24 jam 20 orang cukup"

" athrun kau jadi berlebihan seperti ayah."

" kira mengertilah posisi kita sebagai pewaris, dan soal.." athrun membelai rambut kira sebelah kanan disana ada tanda jahitan yang menimbulkan garis yang kasat mata ketika dibelai karena rambut tidak bisa tumbuh disana. Tapi tetap saja kira sangat tampan untuk ukuran akan SMP kelas 2"

" hei athrun ini bukan masalah ko"

" Maaf kira,"

_Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi mu, sedikit pun tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh mu kira (dalam hati athrun)_

"Baiklah aku memilih naik mobil saja bersamamu, habis mobil yang akan kau berikan pasti akan menarik banyak orang dibanding mobil ku."

"Pilihan yang baik"

" Oke sampai besok kira, aku pulang dulu"

**Kira Frame**

_Hah, hari ini athrun aneh sekali..dia menjadi sangat berlebihan memangnya aku anak kecil..ah sebaiknya apa yang kulakukannya ayah dan ibu sedang ke luar negeri. Athrun pun sudah pulang..ah aku tau sebaiknya aku ke rumah sakit saja lagi pula aku ingin membuat sesuatu untuk athrun sebagai ganti sudah mengantar jemput ku, pdahal kan tidak perlu. _

" Tuan, ada mau kemana"

"ah..aku mau ke rumah sakit hanya sebentar, ada yang harus aku selesaikan"

" maaf tuan, tuan muda zala berpesan untuk tidak mengijinkan anda keluar."

Tiba-tiba saja kira sudah melihat 20 orang siap untuk menghadangnya

" hah! Athrun, ya sudah lah aku tidak jadi pergi"

Akhirnya kira hanya bisa kesal, sendiri kenapa hidupnya jdi amat sangat di jaga oleh athrun bahkan untuk pergi pun susahnya setengah mati dan

RRRRRRR (maksudnya suara tlp)

" oh my dear, how are you baby?"

"ah momy.."

" sikap mu itu harus segera di perbaiki kira, masa kau tidak kangen pada ibu dan ayah mu ini?"

" hah! Momy come on"

" ada pa baby"

" mom, plis athrun sudah berlebihan ia benar-benar seperti bodyguard"

" oh my dear, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, dia..athrun sangat menyangimu dan sangat ingin melindungi mu jadi kau tidak boleh melanggarnya. Ibu dan ayah sudah setuju."

" hah! Ok mom, salam untuk ayah"

" ah, kira..ayahmu berpesan jika ada waktu tolong gantikan ayah untuk bekerja di rumah sakit, ok"

" ya mom, salam untuk ayah dan katakana padanya jangan khawatir soal rumah sakit biar aku yang tangani."

"bye"

**Keesokana harinya **

"Huammmm!" sambil menguap kira berjalan turun tangga dan

" athrun! Ko udah di sini"

" mm"

" hei kau kenapa, masih pagi juga, mood mu itu loh..apa tidak bisa diperbaiki"

" ok, aku jelaskan aku sudah disini karena mendengar berita bahwa semalam. Teman yang sangat aku lindungi mencoba untuk meninggalkan manshion."

Kira hanya melongo diam

" aku sampai tidak tidur semalaman, memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan dan kemungkinan-kemungkina terburuk" sambil meremas wajah

" ano..athrun maafkan aku" kira mendekati athrun yang sedang duduk di sofa dan memeluknya

" mm, kau mau memafkan ku kan?, lagi pula aku kan Cuma ingin ke rumah sakit. Tidak aka nada bahaya.. " (kira ikut merengut mendengar temannya itu sangat protektif kepadanya)

" hah! Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi aku akan lebih tenang jika aku tinggal di manshion ini saja"

" athrun! Kau berlebihan"

" kira, kenapa? Apa kau akan merencanakan kabur dari manshion kemudian tinggal di rumah seseorang yang tidak dikenal lagi?"

" cukup!" (kira pun, menjadi emosi lagi pula lacus dan ayahnya bukan orang yang jahat, tapi saat ingin menjelaskannya athrun sudah mengatakan..)

" kira, kau tahu didunia ini kau itu cuma ada 1 dan jika kau hilang maka aku tidak punya tujuan"

" athrun itu.."

" ah sudah lah, ayo bersiap kita akan terlambat masuk sekolah"

CIIIIIT ( maksudnya bunyi rem mobil mereka saat sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, yang jujur saja sangat luas dan tampak berlebihan sekali untuk ukuran SMA. Tapi yah namanya juga sekolah untuk anak- anak dewan pemerintahan dan memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah tapi tak hanya itu sekolah ini juga memiliki beasiswa untuk anak-anak yang cerdas)

" kira, apa kau sudah siap"

" belum dan sejujurnya aku sangat merasa sangat gugup athrun (kira menatap athrun dengan pupy eyes nya)..baru kali ini aku melihat sekolah"

_(PS: selama ini kira homeschooling, dan dia sudah lulus kuliah kedokteran loh di umur yang masih muda..hmm author dipeluk kira yang senang udah lulus hahaha, plakkk ditampar lacus )_

" hah ! ( aku tidak tahan dengan tatapan kira yang seperti itu, pantas saja banyak orang yang mengincarnya tampangnya manis begini saat memelas) tenanglah ada aku kira, aku buka pintunya sekarang yah?"

Saat athrun keluar dari mobil, ntah kenapa kira merasa banyak teriakan gadis-gadis dan hal itu membuat kira semakin tegang dan

" ayo!"

Saat kira keluar, dia melihat banyak orang memandangi mereka dan kira pun memilih berdiri tepat di belakang athrun dan

"Kyaaa! Tunggu itu kan kira yamato pewaris rumah sakit di aprilus ini"

"Iya..iya itu dia kan, ya ampun apa yang ia lakukan disini"

"Benar, beruntung sekali kita bisa bertemu dengannya"

" ano, perkenalkan nama ku kira yamato mohon kerja samanya"

Kyaaaa! Kira

Kira menunduk mengucapkan salam

" ayo kira"

Sambil berjalan kira tersenyum kepada semua orang, tentu saja karena ia belum pernah melihat sekolah dan athrun terlihat sangat waspada karena banyak sekali orang berkumpul

" hei..hei athrun lihat ini sekolah loh, sekolah, kau tau dari dulu aku ingin sekali sekolah di sekolah umum."

" hmm"

" hei..athrun kau dengar tidak" ( kira mengembungkan pipinya karena merasa marah dan kesal karena athrun tampak tidak mendengarkannya, kyaaa bayangkan kira sangat manis bukan hehe plaaak! Author di lempar kira pke meteor!)

" iya-iya aku dengar semua kesenangan mu disini" sambil mendengus

"kau ini terlalu serius, ow yah kita mau kemana yah?"

" ke ruangan ini, kita bekerja di ruangan ini"

"he! Kita ga sekelas sama murid yang lain"

" hello! Kira disini kita itu Cuma cover pelindung sekolah ini saja supaya banyak orang tua murid mempercayakan anak mereka untuk sekolah disini, lgi pula kita kan sudah lulus kuliah"

"hah! Sayang sekali, baiklah jadi apa yang aka kita kerjakan sekarang?"

" begini kira, kau tahu sekolah ini sebagian muridnya adalah keturunan anggota parlemen, kemudian anak-anak disini terkenal dengan kelebihannya ntah itu kecerdasaan dalam merakit bom, hack komputer dan sebagainya. Tentu banyak yang ingin memanfaatkan mereka beruntung bagi mereka yang keterunan keluarga kaya, mereka bisa menyewa bodyguard tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang memiliki kelebihan tapi keadaan perekonomian rendah, hah! (athrun tanpa sadar mengehelai napas, seperti sangat kelelahan. Aku menemui beberapa kasus, anak-anak itu menjadi bidak catur orang yang tak bertanggung jawab mereka diperkerjakan dengan keuntungan gaji yang luar biasa besar, ayah ku menyuruh ku menyelidiki hal ini disekolah ini saat aku berada di amerika dan yang kudapat di hari itu aku mendengar kau..menghilang."

" athrun.."

" ah, sudahlah lagi pula kau sudah disisiku itu membuatku tenang dan aku meminta mu membantu dalam kasus ini karena kau pintar dalam hal strategi dan pembuatan alat-alat itu. Kau tahu kan aku ini lebih suka melakukan dari berfikir terlalu panjang."

Yah itu lah temanku athrun, kira berbicara dalam hati. Dia sampai tega menghancurkan rumah anggota parlemen sungguh luar biasa.

"baiklah athrun apapun itu bahkan jika kau bilang aku harus memegang senjata pun boleh" sambil tersenyum tanpa sadar kira mendengar ada suara geraman kemarahan

" kira aku, sudah berjanji pada diri ku tidak akan membiarkan mu memegang senjata lagi. Kau cukup memerintahku di dalam ruangan ini itu saja dan aku akan lakukan semua perintah mu."

" athrun, kau..kau menganggap ku" belum selesai kira memaki athrun tiba-tiba saja

Athrun sudah menunduk dihadapannya seperi seorang pangeran yang akan melamar dengan tangan yang disimpan di dadanya yang bidang itu

" aku, Athrun Zala putra tunggal Mentri pertahanan Patrick Zala siap menerima perintah Kira Yamato dan apa pun yang terjadi saya akan melindungi nyawanya sampai napas ku berhenti."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hueeee….gomeennn! sambil bersimpuhhh, maapkan aoko yah, ne bulan2x ini sibukkk bgt maklum dihantui para dosen di akhir taun huhu T_T**

**Yuuu kita mulai lagi cerita fic, ditunggu yah review nya semoga ga makin geje..**

Saat itu kira tidak dapat berkata apapun, dia hanya bingung melihat sahabatnya mengapa sampai seperti ini dan saat ia meminta penjelasan athrun hanya tersenyum lembut sekali hingga membuat aku kehilangan kata-kata

" kira, aku akan pergi sebentar untuk menemui kepala sekolah. Kuminta kau jangan melakukan hal berbahaya dan akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal diruangan ini saja, mengerti."

" hn " kira sangat kesal dengan sikap athrun, ia mendambakan athrun yang manis, manja dan selalu merengek padanya kembali. Hah! Andai saja kejadian itu tidak pernah ada mungkin hubungan dengan athrun tidak akan seperti ini

Cklek (terdengar pintu itu tertutup) kira berfikir, sebaiknya apa yah yang dilakukan di ruangan sebesar ini. Ia merasa aneh bagaimana caranya athrun meminta ruangan sebesar ini disekolah yah lengkap lagi dengan peralatan laboratorium kesukaannya seperti memindahkan ruangan praktek ku di rumah sakit kesini saja. Selang 30 menit kira merasa bosan sekali akhirnya ia membuka jendela itu untuk menghirup udara segar saat melihat kebawah, kira melihat perpustakaan sekolah

" wahh banyak sekali bukunya, aku ingin lihat koleksi mereka"

Saat membuka pintu, huah! Aku beruntung ternyata athun tidak sebegitu protektif buktinya tidak ada pengawal berarti ia mengijinkan ku berkeliling sekolah, he! Senangnya untung saja sekarang sedang jam pelajaran. Tiba-tiba kira teringat sesuatu

" ah perpustakaan" lalu kira pun berjalan sambil menganggumi bangunan sekolah yang sudah ia dambakan sejak dulu, semenjak kecelakaan itu bahkan kira tidak dijinkan keluar rumah begitu lulus SMA ia langsung dikirim keluar negeri dan tentu saja dengan penjagaan yang super ketat dari keluarga zala, ayah dan ibu ku sih senang-senang saja aku dilindungi karena mereka sebenarnya khawatir dengan keadaan ku yang sering ditinggal sendiri

" ah ini dia perpustakaan, hmm koleksinya cukup banyak wahh aku senang sekali ada beberapa buku yang aku belum baca" dalam hati kira lalu ia mengambil beberapa buku dan duduk di meja dekat jendela angin yang berhembus menerpa rambut coklat kira yang halus kemudian ia tersenyum manis saat membaca dan ia senang dengan hembusan angin.

Sampai-sampai kira tidak sadar bahwa jam istirahat sudah dimulai dan beberapa siswi bahkan siswa melihatnya dengan kagum, beberapa anak malah ada yang mengambil tisu untuk menutupi hidungnya yang akan segera mimisan, bayangkan saja cowo itu dengan kemeja putih yang tertutup balutan jas berwara biru dongker dengan jas yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka lalu angin yang menerpa rambutnya bahkan kau bisa liat kulit yang mulus dibalik kemeja itu karena kancing kemeja bagian atas tidak tertutupi..kyaaa banyak murid yang histeris namun tidak berteriak karena di perpusatakaan selain itu mereka tidak ingin melihat objek pemandangan mereka terganggu dengan suara-suara mereka. Sampai seorang gadis tepatnya putri keluarga allaster yah nama lengakapnya flay allaster dia seorang putri pengusaha ternama menghampiri kira dan siswa yang lain langung menatap benci padanya, yah dia memang cantik tapi sifat sombong dan egoisnya itu loh yang bikin semua orang tidak suka dengannya.

" hai perkenalkan, nama ku flay allaster boleh aku duduk disini kira?"

Saat kira menoleh padanya, kesan pertama dia cantik maklum kira kan kutu buku dan manusia rumahan belum pernah ia berkomunikasi secara lansung begini kecuali pada anak itu, athrun dan keluarga mereka. Lalu saat kira ingin mempersilahkan flay untuk duduk dengan sangat sopan tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri di belakang flay dan berkata

" hai flay..mencari mangsa baru?" seorang cowo dengan rambut pirang dan berkulit coklat gelap tersenyum sinis

Mendengarkan perkataan tidak sopaan itu kira menengok kearah suara tersebut bersamaan dengan flay? Lalu tiba-tiba saja senyum kira melebar

" dearka!" flay melihat dengan tatapan terkejut, bagaimana tidak dearka yang terkenal bad boy disekolah ini berteman dengan kira, wahh sifat mereka saja tidak berjalan lurus. Yah walaupun flay tau bahwa dearka elasman memang anak dari walikota mereka dan terkenal pintar tapi tetap saja bagaimana mungkin mereka berteman, apalagi melihat cara kira menyapanya sangat akrab (iner flay)

"yo, kira" Sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mulai berdiri tegak karena sebelumnya ia menyender di depan pintu perpustakan .

Kira berjalan menuju dearka sambil salah satu tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana dan mereka saling berjotos tangan ( bingung yah salam ala cowo deh)

" sudah lama yah kita, tidak berjumpa..mm mana pasangan mu biasanya kalian selalu lengket hehe?"

" oh dia…" belum selesai dearka menjelaskan tiba-tiba

" huh! Pemuda sok tau ini lagi?"

" haha..yzak apa kabar, benar-benar sifat jelek mu tidak berubah,?"

" hah! Apa maksud mu, menyebalkan sekali "

" ah sudah-sudah yzak, mengertilah kira dia masih marah soal penemuan mu yang mengalahkan dia dalam lomba science tingkat international kemarin"

" dearka! Tutup mulut mu, baka!

" hahaha, tak perlu kau jelaskan aku sudah mengerti, lagi pula dari dulu yang selalu kuanggap saingan tidak pernah berubah hanya satu orang.. yak an yzak jule?"

" huh! Tentu saja, hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan mu "

" walaupun, sampai sekarang belum juga"

" dearkaaaa….akan kusumpal mulut bodoh mu itu"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, tanpa memperdulikan murid lain yang melongo melihat cara mereka bercanda, dearka dan yzak terkenal sebagai duo iblis tertawa, tertawa lepas lagi, sungguh keajaiban dunia bertambah satu pikir banyak murid, sebab duo iblis itu sangat suka menindas apalagi jika melihat siswa yang sok menyangi mereka dan bermulut besar , mereka akan langsung menindasnya tapi sungguh berbeda untuk hari ini.

Akhirnya tawa ketiga orang tersebut berhenti saat..

DOOOOORRR!

Terdengar suara tembakan, siapa-siapa yang melakukan, saat semua murid berlari ke kelas masing-masing, kira melihat kearah suara tembakan tersebut dan

"athrun.."

" hei! Kau gila yah menembakan senjata didepan murid-murid" dan tanpa sadar kira sudah berada di belakang tubuh dearka dan yzak.. posisi melindungi kira tepatnya. "

" jauhi kira " sambil menodongkan pistol

" athrun, tenanglah" tiba-tiba kira menyela diantara mereka bertiga sambil menurunkan pistol yang diarahkan pada yzak dan dearka

Akhirnya athrun melihat kearah kira, " athrun tenanglah, mereka ini teman-teman ku"

" teman kata mu" sambil menyeringai. " aku sudah menyelidiki tentang mereka, kau dearka elasman, memiliki riwayat kejahatan yang luar biasa atau bisa ku katakan iblis dunia belakang dan kau yzak jule aku tidak suka kau karena selalu ingin mengalahkan kira dalam hal apa pun tapi ( athrun menatap tajam) tetap nomor 2 kan"

"Kau!" dearka langsung melemparkan tinjunya pada athrun dibantu oleh yzak, dengan cekatan athrun menghindar namun dearka tetap mengejarnya dan dari samping yzak menghambat athrun sehingga dearka berhasil memukul muka athrun dan terlihat lah darah yang keluar dari bibir athrun. Athrun segera menghapus darah di ujung bibinya dan berusaha untuk membalas kekalahannya namun

" heh ( tampang meremehkan yzak) jadi begini kemampuan putra mentri pertahanan kita, sungguh mengecewakan, betulkan dearka?"

Dearka hanya menyeringai kejam

" sebaiknya apa yang akan kita lakukan yah, atas penghinaan?"

Athrun menggeram dan

" heh! Jadi ini cara licik yang kalian lakukan, pantas saja kalian hanya bisa menang kalau berdua, tak bisa kah kalian kalian bertarung dengan ku secara adil atau…..kalian takut?"

" kau!" Tenang lah yzak jangan termakan omongannya

Saat athrun mulai berlari kearah dearka dan yzak untuk menyerang selagi mereka tidak fokus akibat yzak yang terbawa emosi

" cukup athrun"

Athrun langsung berhenti padahal tinju nya hanya tinggal beberapa cm dari muka dearka

" sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar, tanpa memperdulikan ku?"

" kira" athrun hanya memandangi temannya itu

Kira berjalan mendekati athrun dan

" athrun kau keterlaluan menghina mereka, walaupun kau teman dekat ku. Kau tidak boleh menghina mereka karena mereka juga teman ku dan maaf aku tidak menghentikan mereka saat memukulmu itu karena aku pun marah atas kalimat mu yang tidak sopan"

Saat kalimat kira selesai athrun hanya membulatkan matanya dan kira pergi dari hadapan nya

" wah-wah kau membuat pangeran kita marah, itu mengerikan loh benarkan yzak?"

" huh! Dasar bodoh"

" apa maksud kalian berkata, pangeran memangnya kalian anggap kira?"

" kira adalah seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidup kami dari kegelapan, dia memberikan jalan yang baru pada kami bahkan memberikan tempat bagi kami yang sudah berlumur dosa. Semua kalimat yang kau katakana sebelumnya benar bahwa kami sudah banyak membuat kejahatan di dunia belakang tapi itu dulu sebelum dia datang"

" yah, pemuda bodoh itu"

" hei yzak…yah sejak hari itu aku dan dearka memutuskan untuk menjadikan pemimpin kami, pemimpin dari dunia belakang."

" apa! Kira, tidak mungkin?"

" kau pikir dari mana dia bisa membuat penemuan-penemuan dan strategi saat ada musuh yang mengincar, bagi kami dia mampu membuat perubahan. Karena itu kami memutuskan untuk mengabdi padanya"

" cukup dearka! Ayo"

" hei, penjelasan kalian belum selesai"

**Disisi lain**

Huh! Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan , lagi pula tingkah laku athrun kelewatan memangnya aku ini apa.. ( saat kira sedang marah –marah di taman sekolah tiba-tiba)

" selamat siang tuan yamato"

Mata kira pun membulat karena kaget

" KAU! Mau apa kau kemari, Raw kluze"

" my..my, tuan tidak bisa kau ramah sedikit"

" cihhh, ramah untuk mu, jangan bermimpi"

" hah! My..my ( bocah yang keras kepala, tapi aku memerlukan kekuatannya agar klan ku bisa menjadi anggota pemerintahan dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghambat perluasan kekuasaan Negara)

"KIRAA!"

" athrun"

" menjauhlah kau dari kira dan sekolah ini, apa kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh penjuru taman sudah penuh dengan prajurit pilihan athrun dan tentu saja ada yzak dan dearka yang mengawasi dari jauh tentu dengan prajurit pilihan mereka sendiri

" my…my, kira kau tidak berubah yah, tetap menggunakan banyak orang ."

" kau juga raww, terlihat lemah tapi kau menusuk musuh mu dengan tepat sasaran" kira menyeringai

Athrun yang masih menodongkan pistol kearah raww, merasa kira berbeda

" athrun, bunuh orang ini" dengan kalimat yang datar kira memerintah

Athrun membulatkan mata, tidak mungkin sahabatnya yang memiliki senyum hangat bahkan kebaikan hati ini tega mengatakan membunuh dengan wajah datar sebenarnya ada apa ini, apa yang tidak kuketahui"

" mmmm..hahahaha kira, kau memang luar biasa, oke hari ini akua hanya bertujuan menyapa mu saja, nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi, jaaa"

Tiba-tiba sebuah helicopter muncul dan membawa raw w, pergi dan kira dengan sigap membuka handphone canggih buatannya itu.  
>" yzak kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan"<p>

Dan beberapa menit kemudian pesawat tempur sudah mengejar helicopter itu, athrun masih bingung dengan keadaan ini

" ne..athrun, apakah kau ingin minum teh. Tampaknya siang ini begitu indah dan tenang" dengan senyum hangat nya kira menarik tangan athrun yang masih bingung dengan keadaan ini

Saat minum teh. Ditaman …..

Athrun hanya memandangi kira yang sedang bersantai meminum dengan mata yang terpejam karena nikmatanya bau teh, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pundak athrun tapi ia menunggu kira menjelaskan dan..

" kira maafkan aku, kami kehilangan jejaknya"

Kira meletakan cangkir tehnya dan menghadap ke wajah dearka dan yzak

" tidak apa-apa dearka, maaf jadi merepotkan kalian, apa kalian mau ikut minum teh?"

" kau! Kenapa kau santai sekali, mana wibawa mu yang tadi. Dasar bocah aneh..kemari kau akan kupukul kepala mu biar lurus"

" yzak, sabar dia memang begitu" tiba-tiba

BRAAAAak ! athrun memukul meja, membuat ketiga orang itu memandang kearahnya

" cukup! Kira aku sudah sangat bersabar atas kelakukan mu hari ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai bisa terlibat dengan iblis dunia belakang ini **( sambil nunjuk orang, ga sopan yah.. plakkk ditampar athrun)** dan siapa orang tadi"

" hei! Kau jangan bisa tidak nanya nya baik-baik"

" hah! Athrun, yzak tenanglah . akan aku ceritakan semuanya"

" tapi kira..(dearka)

" tidak apa tenang lah, dia athrun aku percaya padanya "

Hah, kedua orang itu hanya bisa menghelai napas jika sudah melihat senyum aura kegelapan dari kira

" begini athrun, orang tadi adalah orang yang akan menggulingkan pemerintahan, mereka sangat ambisius untuk menyerang Negara lain hanya untuk memperluas wilayah, yah anggap saja orang yang haus akan kekuasaan dan dia adalah salah satu anggotanya. Mereka sangat mengerikan bahkan dunia belakang pun dibuat repot oleh mereka , kau tahu istilah barter kan? Nah di dunia belakang itu cara mereka membayar tapi sayangnya raww dan anggota mereka tidak menepati bahkan mereka membunuh para anggota dunia belakang salah satunya mereka berdua dan aku membuat barter dengan mereka, aku akan membersihkan kekacauan ini membuat dunia damai dan dunia belakang pun tetap damai seperti berjalan beriringan, aku tidak peduli kau akan berkata aku naïf tapi itu akan aku lakukan, jadi athrun aku sudah tahu masalah disekolah ini sebelum kau memneritahu ku, maaf kan aku athrun"

" bruakkkkkkk" athrun menonjok muka kira sampai jatuh dari kursi

" aduuhhh, darah pun keluar dari ujung bibir kira"

" hei, apa yang kaulakukan "(yzak) posisi dearka dan yzak pun tampak memberi perlindungan bagi kira

" Kau! ( athrun menggeram sambil menunduk) kau, tidak bisakah hanya diam sambil menunggu dan biarkan aku bekerja menyelesaikannya, bukan kah aku berjanji melindungi mu. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan sakit ku saat mendengar kau berhubungan dengan sumber kejahatan nya. Kira sungguh aku tidak peduli bagaimana orang itu akan menghancurkan Negara ini, yang paling kupedulikan adalah kau, sahabat ku"

Kira pun mulai berdiri lalu menepuk bahu dearka dan yzak meminta untuk memberi jalan dan

" ne..athrun maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan banyak orang tersakiti karena nafsu kekuasaan mereka dan aku tidak bisa mundur lagi" dan kira memeluk athrun. " ne.. gomen"

Lalu athrun pun berlutut lagi dihadapan kira

" sesuai sumpah ku kira, aku akan ada di barisan depan saat tiba waktunya"

" begiti juga dengan kami kira"

Kira membulatkan mata karena keterkejutannya, padahal pada awalnya ia hanya ingin berkumpul bersama dengan orang yang ingin kedamaian tetapi..

" semua orang percaya pada mu , ne kira kun"

Semua orang mengikuti suara yang lembut bagai malaikan

" siapa?, jangan-jangan…

**Duhhhh guys..makin gaje ga? Hah! Ditunggu yah review nya _ **


End file.
